starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Люмия
|СкрытьФ= |Раса=Человек |Пол=Женский |Рост= * 160 см (как Шира Бри) * 183 см (как Люмия) |Имплантаты=Различные протезы |СкрытьП= |Эпоха=*Восстание *Новая Республика *Новый Орден джедаев *Наследие |Принадлежность= * Галактическая Империя * Альянс за восстановление Республики *Орден лордов ситхов * Руки Императора * Осколок Империи * Нагаи * Хердессанская гильдия * Ситхи Люмии * Тофы * Гвардия Галактического Альянса |Учителя= *Дарт Вейдер *Верджер |Ученики= *Флинт *Карнор Джакс *Джейсен Соло |Дата смерти = 40 ПБЯ |Место смерти = Терефон |Цвет волос = Медный, позднее седеющий |Цвет глаз = Зелёный }} Шира Элан Колла Бри или Люмия была чувствительной к Силе женщиной, попавшей, как и часть её поколения, под программу организации КОМПОНП, целью которой было вырастить поколение сверхразвитых асоциальных людей, полностью лояльных Империи. Росшая в условиях изоляции от социума, она была задействована как полноценный агент сразу по окончанию Каридской Академии и направлена на Одиночные Миссии. В их ходе она получила новое задание, предопределившее её судьбу: уничтожить Люка Скайуокера, не дав тому ликвидировать тизл. Однако её инфильтрация в круг Альянса Повстанцев принесла значимые негативные эффекты в виде разочарования в собственных убеждениях и привязанности к живой цели, перешедшей в любовь. Этой любви так и не было суждено сбыться, несмотря на все предпосылки, но именно она заставила Ширу оступиться дважды, вначале когда спасла Люка и двоих повстанческих конвоиров от наступления эм'лий, а после непосредственно во время итоговой атаки на тизл, в которой была покалечена самим Скайуокером, когда тот подбил её TIE истребитель, не распознав союзнических намерений пилота. За предположительное убийство повстанческого капитана Бри Люк был отдан под трибунала. Но дискредитированный сумел спастись от выдворения из Альянса, идентифицировав девушку как имперского майора. В действительности Шира не погибла, но была возвращена Дарту Вейдеру. Как и Альянс, Учитель признал её предательницей и искалечил ещё сильнее за её поражение. После этого Император приказал поставить ей кибернетические импланты. Числясь мёртвой для Галактики, Шира Элан Колла Бри преодолела период физической реабилитации, хоть так и никогда не сумела излечиться от моральный травм. Разубедившись во всём, во что когда-то верила, не обретя ничего взамен, Люмия окончательно уверилась в своей нечеловеческой природе и выбрала жизненной целью установить в галактике античеловеческие порядки. В начале своей борьбы за власть она вступила в нелегальный сговор с иногалактической расой милитаристов, нагаи. Нарастив себе мощь, Люмия самостоятельно вышла в большую политику немногим после падения Империи, выследив, настигнув и взяв в плен Люка Скайуокера, который вскоре вырвался и попытался сам взять в плен Ширу Бри. Вырвавшись, она начала военное наступление с целью уничтожения первого конкурента на своём пути к влиянию, Новой Республики, развязав тем самым война|нагайско-тофскую войну]. В ходе этой войны, в которой столкнулись две галактики, Новая Республика практически потерпела поражение, но была спасена неожиданным вмешательством заклятых врагов нагаи, тофов, которых Люмия, несмотря на обещание нагаи, так и не уничтожила. Столкновение со старыми соперниками заставило их разувериться в новом союзнике. Практически разгромленные Новая Республика и Нагаи решились на союз ради своего спасения, а Тёмная леди без колебаний переметнулась на сторону вновь прибывших, скрываясь от правосудия. Но ксенофобия тофов перевесила их желание победить. Амбиции вновь преданной и выжившей Ширы угасли. До некоторых пор. После тех событий она не отнюдь не умерила своих аппетитов, но больше никогда не шла в открытое наступление, в частности из-за ключевой необходимости иметь тесный ментальный контакт с разумными существами. Продолжая выживать и прорываться к власти, она разжигала и вела войны чужими руками. После неудачного опыта с Флинтом, личность которого намеревалась подавить единой силой, она научилась идти на компромисс и ломать людей с большей тактичностью. Так амбиции алого гвардейца Карнора Джакса привели к его моральному уничтожению благодаря вмешательству Люмии с её античеловеческим учением. Активное укрепление союза с Исанн Айсард привело к затяжной войне с Пророками Тёмной стороны, ещё одним ответвлением развалившегоя на её веку Ордена ситхов. Именно эта война стала апогеем могущества Люмии, когда та, уже без поддержки Айсард, вела активное наступление на Орден, бравший фактический контроль над пропагандистской политикой государства в период Галактической Империи. Добив отступников, Тёмная леди переключилась на тех, кто принимал участие в воскрешении Императора, тем самым окончательно предав Империю и Орден Ситхов. Затишье её бурной деятельности наступило лишь по прибытию естественных врагов Ширы, Юужань-вонгов, фанатично настроенных против любого техногенного проявления. Вынужденная выживать, она больше не гнушалась любыми союзами, в том силе с Верджер, которой удалось каким-то образом воздействовать на её психику. И лишь спустя десятилетия со своей мнимой гибели в нагайско-тофской Люмия вернулась, чтобы положить начало Второй галактической гражданской войне, избрав своим новым учеником Джейсена Соло. Её существование наконец оборвалось 40 ПБЯ, когда рядом с ней не оказалось человека, которого она смогла бы предать и послать на смерть вместо себя. Биография Ранняя жизнь thumb|left|200px|Парад растущих биороборотов Шира Элан Колла Бри родилась и выросла на Корусанте. Попавшая под программу организации КОМПОНП, чьей целью было воспитание пробного поколения людей, полностью лояльных Империи и Новому Порядку, физически и интеллектуально превосходящих обычных людей, но вместе с тем асоциальных, неспособных устанавливать себевыгодные контакты с людьми, она была забрана в Имперский центр в самом раннем детстве. Оставшаяся его часть проходила в стенах Императорского дворца, где происходила ранняя стадия её идеологической, физиологической и асоциализационной обработки. Лишённая связи с действительной реальностью, но не стремления к познаниям, Шира продолжала оставаться человечной и деятельной, что вкупе с её способностями в Силе привлекло внимание Лорда Вейдера. Уже в ранние годы Бри была амбициозной. Её успехи также впечатлили Тёмного лорда, и тот порекомендовал её в Имперское подразделение Разведки. Так по окончанию обучения в Императорском дворце она во 2,5 ДБЯ начала свою службу. Будучи пилотом-стажёром в Корусанстком институте пилотов в рамках своего разведческого обучения, Шира наконец приобщилась к социуму и даже обрела своего первого друга в лице кадета Миретт Девани. В это же время продолжалось её раздвоившееся обучение — легальное под командованием Могурка, и обучение у Тёмного лорда. Так продолжалось на протяжении трёх лет, жизнь на три фронта утомляла, а приобретённые способности и проводимые над её телом эксперименты, призванные усилить её физический и умственный потенциал, но вместе с тем дестабилизировавшие психическое состояние, неуклонно подводили её к последовавшей драме. Спустя эти три года Шира и Миретт поступили в Академию на Кариде. Карида Имперский шпион thumb|left|200px|Шира Бри в рядах повстанцев После окончания Бри Академии в 3 ПБЯ Лорд Вейдер договорился с директором Имперской разведки Исанн Айсард о посылке Ширы в одиночные миссии. Она оказалась на миссии, ранг которой оценивался как особо важная. Она была послана Дартом Вейдером для внедрения в Альянс повстанцев и, либо устранить Люка Скайуокера, либо дискредитировать его в глазах Альянса. Изображая из себя беженца с мира Шаливэйн, она достигла лёгкого проникновения в структуру Альянса, частично благодаря отчаянно потребности Альянса в лётчиках после битвы при Хоте. Во время службы в Альянсе Бри работала рядом с Кайлом Катарном в миссии на планету Д'ринба IV по выведению из строя суперлазера «Звезды Смерти II». После этой операции Альянс повстанцев переместил свою оперативную базу на планету Арбра. Шира начала дружбу с Люком Скайуокером, пытаясь стать для него более чем другом. Пилоты мятежников принимали участие в операции по очищению Облачного города на Беспине от имперских войск. На следующей миссии на станции «Морская пена» Шира оставалась на стороне Люка и дала ему персональный позывной «Туз». thumb|240px|Шира Бри в рядах повстанцев После сражения на станции Шира попросила отпуск, чтобы возвратиться на Шаливэйн для похорон своей семьи, якобы погибшей от рук имперцев. Поскольку точные координаты Арбры были известны очень узкому кругу мятежников, она потребовала предоставить эскорт из Скайуокера и двух пилотов Разбойной эскадрильи, Хэнка Торбена и Вальда. В столице Шаливэйна, Чиншассе Бри приблизилась к Кругу Каваана для кровного ритуала в честь погибшей семьи, но её кровь стала спусковым механизмом для скрытого устройства коммуникации с Дартом Вейдером. Но в ходе сеанса связи она и остальные члены Разбойной эскадрильи подверглись атаке орды эм’лий. Используя знание подземной системы канализации, Бри пробилась мимо нападающих к своему истребителю и атаковала противника сверху, спасая своих однополчан от неминуемой смерти. За этот поступок Бри удостоилась чести быть награждённой Леей Органой медалью за героизм при службе Альянсу. С учётом её героических действий Бри получила звание «капитан» на церемонии в Большом Зале на Арбре. Завершение миссии Разбойная эскадрилья была направлена на операцию против Имперского флота, используя истребители серии TIE, купленные на чёрном рынке. Целью операции было уничтожение тизла, люминесцентного существа, специальные способности которого дали бы Империи преимущество в скорости общегалактической связи. Нападение сил Альянса сорвалось, так система опознавания «свой-чужой» на истребителях мятежников вышла из строя, отчего он не мог отделить свои истребители от имперских. Используя Силу Люк попытался ощутить враждебные намерения пилота атакующего истребителя и, определив его как враждебный, подстрелили неопознанного врага, которым оказался истребитель Ширры Бри. Когда он возвратился на базу после завершения миссии, Лея показала Люку запись с истребителя Хэнка Торбена с доказательством атаки на истребитель Бри. Из-за бесспорных свидетельств против Скайуокера, а также огромной популярности Бри среди товарищей, Люк был отстранён от командования на время проведения расследования. Однако, Скайуокер взяв себе в помощь Чубакку, отправился на Шаливэйн для исследования прошлого Ширы. Он возвратился в Кругу Каваан, чтобы выполнить тот же самый ритуал крови, который Шира выполнила ранее. Но когда кровь коснулась алтаря устройство коммуникации показало голограмму Лорда Вейдера, что показало истинную цель Бри: либо убить Люка, либо дискредитировать его в глазах Альянса и отдать его в руки Вейдера. Также Скайуокер направился на планету Крэйка, хранилище Имперского архива, где он пытался найти информацию об истинной миссии Бри. Возрождение Несмотря на то, что многие были уверены в гибели Бри, она выжила. Дальнейшее усовершенствование её тела кибернетическими имплантами дало ей возможность вести огонь прямо из рук. Взяв её под опеку, обучая её путям Тёмной стороны Силы, Вейдер дополнил её список внушающих страх навыков. Зная, что Император не одобрит взятие ученицы, Вейдер представил её как Руку Императора. Но во время её обучения на Зиосте, Император Палпатин и Дарт Вейдер погибли, оставив ей титул Тёмной леди ситхов. Кипя гневом и стремясь отомстить, Люмия (так она стала себя называть) разработала и изготовила уникальное оружие – световой кнут, который крайне редко использовался. Это световое оружие состояло из кристалла Кайбурр и мандалорского железа, способного гнуться как кожаный кнут. Световой кнут в отличие от стандартного светового меча, создающего «лезвие» из сфокусированной энергии, создавал сфокусированный энергетический поток вдоль металлического тела кнута. Вскоре после этого Люмия начала обучение своего ученика, молодого штурмовика с Белдерона по имени Флинт. Она послала Флинта, который назвал себя Тёмным лордом с Белдерона, наблюдателем за покорением планеты Налдар. Когда Люк Скайуокер сумел вернуть Флинта к свету, Люмия была так разъярена, что отдала приказ уничтожить своего бывшего ученика. Когда предпринятая попытка потерпела неудачу, Люмия решила сократить потери и приступила к объединению своих сил. Нагайско-тофская война Люмия управляла некоторым количеством имперских сил (включая контингент штурмовиков), но первоначальной угрозой были союзы с рабами и инопланетными расами захватчиков. Она подготовила союз с нечеловеческой расой нагаи и разместила их штаб-квартиру на планете Кинуин. Замаскировавшаяся под киборга и назначенная на должность главы планетарной безопасности Хердессы Люмия столкнулась с принцессой Леей Органой Соло и Мон Мотмой и попыталась похитить Лею, позволив проследить за собой Люку Скайуокеру до Кинуина. Прибыв на Кинуин Скайуокер обнаружил, что Люмия объединилась с силами захватчиков нагаи. thumb|left|Дуэль с Люком В начале Люмия одержала победу над Скайуокером и его спутниками, Дани и Киро. Она показала, что причина её успеха – отсутствие у джедая навыков по борьбе со световым кнутом, а также неумение отражать атаку как энергетического оружия, так и светового хлыста. Спасённый Киро, Люк Скайуокер изготовил более короткий световой меч – шото. В следующем сражении с Люмией, Люк Скайуокер пробил броню Люмии и ранил её. Люк попробовал перевести Люмию на Светлую сторону, говоря о том, что его отец отвернулся от Тёмной стороны, что могла сделать и она. Возвращение же всего флота нагаи заставило Люка бежать с планеты. Люмия продолжила изматывать Альянс, начав атаку на их столичный мир Эндор. Используя агента – полу-нагаи, полу-кореллианца Бэя, она узнала планы Альянса и количество их сил. Люмия вела свои силы в атаку лично, упиваясь своим возвращением к профессии пилота. Наземные силы, составленные из нагаи и маккабри, попытались захватить приземлённые корабли. Этот манёвр потерпел неудачу, так как мятежники покинули свои бункеры для орбитального сражения. Люмия отдала приказ к отступлению, хотя их натиск заставил Альянс начать эвакуацию с планеты. Далее Люмия и её союзники-нагаи начали вторжение на Зелтрос. Люмия столкнулась с непредвиденным вариантом, фатальным для её планов. Другая сила – тофы, враги нагаи, тоже начали своё вторжение. Возвращение старого врага заставило нагаи разорвать союз с Люмией и вместо этого объединиться с Альянсом, Империей, зелтронами и Империей Хироми для отражения атаки тофов. Оставленная Флинтом и нагаи на Зелтросе с её планами крушения Альянса, Люмия предоставила свою поддержку тофам, и их лидеру принцу Серено. Преследуемые новой коалицией, Люмия и тофы были атакованы на их главной планете Сейджо. Со поражением тофов потерпела неудачу вторая попытка вторжения Люмии. Хотя она и успела бежать и выжить, многочисленные предательства укрепили её желания власти. Поздние события После отказа от вторжения, Люмия ушла в тень и приступила к восстановлению сил. В течение нескольких месяцев она собрала под своим началом скромный флот, и Исанн Айсард назначила её руководителем Королевской гвардии Императора. В свою очередь Люмия согласилась очистить ряды Имперской Разведки от агентов Альянса на Крон-Дрифт, а также разыскать Мару Джейд. Люмия обнаружила Мару Джейд на Каприориле и вызвала её на дуэль, но в последующем бою потерпела поражение. Теперь и в Империи, и в Альянсе полагали, что Люмия мертва. Выжившая Мара Джейд присоединилась к организации Тэлона Каррде несколькими месяцами спустя. В это время Люмия также начала обучать другого ученика путям Тёмной стороны Силы из Императорской гвардии – Карнора Джакса. После инцидента на Каприориле, стал немного понятен план действий Люмии. Она и Джакс убивали Пророков Тёмной стороны на Бостирде после смерти Азракеля. В 10 ПБЯ она, возможно, была движущей силой установления контроля над территорией Империи силами Лорда Джакса и Имперского Правящего Совета, однако маловероятный союз Кира Каноса и Новой Республики обрекли его на неудачу. В 14 ПБЯ она убила прежнего ученика Флинта на планете Белдерон. Где-то в течение этого периода она приобрела голокрон ситхов. Встреча с Верджер Во время Юужань-вонгской войны Люмия очевидно пыталась похитить образцы пыльцы дерева бафорр с планеты Йага-Минор, чтобы использовать её против захватчиков, и использовала свой флот для борьбы с атаками юужань-вонгов. Чуть раньше, перед битвой при Эбаке 9 Люмия так или иначе контактировала с Верджер, бывшей рыцарем-джедаем и ставшей ситхом-адептом, которая была захвачена юужань-вонгами до Войн клонов. После того, как контакт был установлен Верджер высказала Люмии свои взгляды на ситхское обучение (под влиянием Дарта Вективуса, Дарта Сидиуса и Потенциума). После этих уроков Люмия признала, что не была способна понять полных возможностей Тёмной стороны из-за её кибернетических имплантов, но также мощные в Тёмной стороне Силы Дарт Вейдер и Дарт Сидиус не были истинными ситхами. Люмия и Верджер стали выбирать кто станет следующим Тёмным лордом ситхов, оценивая таких кандидатов как Мара Джейд Скайуокер, её муж, Джейна Соло, Кип Дюррон. В конце концов их выбор пал на Джейсена Соло. После его пленения юужань-вонгами, Верджер начала обучение Джейсена. После смерти Верджер обучение Джейсена временно прекратилось. Падение Джейсена Соло С целью приблизиться к Джейсену Соло Люмия использовала свою способность Силы колебать умы тех, кто требовался для выполнения её плана. Таким человеком был адмирал Галактического Альянса Матрик Клоскин, к которому она явилась под маской его мёртвой жены Эделы. Люмия повлияла на Матрика для начала войны между Кореллией и Галактическим Альянсом. Для срыва мирных переговоров Люмия работала вместе с Траканом Сал-Соло, и управляла службой безопасности станции «Ториаз». Именно здесь она оставила пророчество ситхов, которое в конечном счёте привело Джейсена Соло к ней. Люмия указала Джейсену, что Верджер пожертвовала собой в попытке передать ему философию ситхов и при выборе он должен был учитывать этот факт. Джейсен согласился на предложение Люмии, которой требовался ученик для передачи знаний ситхов. Обучение внука Дарта Вейдера Сомневаясь в её искренности, Джейсен попросил Люмию о встрече на Корусанте как тесте на лояльность (она утверждала, что больше не желает мести семейству Скайуокеров). Скрывая её присутствие в Силе, Джейсен несколько раз сводил Люмию и Люка Скайуокера. В конце концов, Люк почувствовал присутствие Люмии, но не обратил на это внимания. Люмия не знала всех врагов Джейсена. Когда тёмный джедай Алема Рар попыталась убить Джейсена в недрах Корусанта, Люмия с трудом спасла его, хотя Алема успешна убила Мировой мозг. Чтобы разжечь недовольство между Галактическим Альянсом и Ботавуи, Люмия согласилась с Джейсеном об убийстве членов Партии истинной победы ботанов, включая посла ботанов. Однако присутствие Люмии на Корусанте не прошло незамеченным, Люк Скайуокер почувствовал её присутствие и предупредил Джейсена. На другой встрече с Джейсеном Алема Рар атаковала джедая Трезину Лоби, которая подслушала их разговор в соответствии с инструкциями Люка Скайуокера. Алема считала, что ситхская природа Джейсена должна оставаться скрытой. В конце концов, Люмия и Алема Рар победили джедая (Алема обезглавила ее). Алема согласилась помочь Люмии обучить Джейсена ситхской философии и сохранять равновесие. В бою против Скайуокера Люмия применила свой световой хлыст и тёмного джедая Алему Рар и почти победила Скайуокера, вызвав у того подозрение в отношении Джейсена. Однако, Люк Скайуокер выстрелил в Люмию три раза, прежде чем она успела убить его. Поскольку барадиевая взрывчатка на спине Люмии должна была взорваться и наверняка убить её, её смерть не была никак не засвидетельствована и не проверена, сами Скайуокеры разминулись со взрывом на пару минут. Новость о смерти Люмии была передана Джейсену через Алему Рар. Однако Люк Скайуокер высказался, что не будет считать Люмию мёртвой, пока не увидит её тело. Выживание и подрывная деятельность Джейсен связался с Люмией через Силу и убеждился в том, что она выжила, хотя была тяжело ранена и приходила в себя от взрыва бомбы. В ответ на извинения Джейсена Люмия сообщила, что ожидала подобного исхода боя и продолжит свои попытки, пока не погибнет. Также Люмия утверждала, что Джейсен нуждается в ситском обучении. Понимая, что она права, Джейсен согласился приготовиться к испытанию его двоюродного брата и неофициального ученика джедая Бена Скайуокера. Люмия ещё раз воздействовала на полностью безумного Матрика Клоскина в облике его жены и использовала его для присоединения Комменора к Кореллианской Конфедерации, и снабдила президента Комменора Фиора Родана документами о планировании атаки на их мир сил Галактического Альянса. Также из-за убийства ботанских послов Ботавуи перешла на сторону Кореллии. Этот союз планет был в состоянии нарушить блокаду Кореллии Альянсом. В результате Альянс отступил от системы Кореллии и Кореллианская Конфедерация, состоящая из Кореллии, Ботауи, Комменора и других систем, взяла контроль над маршрутами. Ответственность Люмии за этот результат также не был известен Джейсену Соло. thumb|Битва при Гилаттере VIII Люмия сопроводила Джейсена для встречи на космической станции около Гилаттера VIII, с целью выбора военачальника Конфедерации. В действительности же это была западня, предназначенная для агентов Галактического Альянса. Когда был получен сигнал о начале встречи Люк, Мара, Лея и Хан Соло появились на сцене. В то время как Хан и Лея сражались с Алемой, Мара сражалась с силами безопасности Конфедерации, Люк и Люмия вступили в поединок. В бою Люмия сказала, что понимает о причинах ненависти Люка к ней, на что Люк ответил, что не ненавидит её, а всего лишь борется с ней, так как её ненависть к нему вредила его близким в прошлом. Люмия отключила свой световой хлыст и протянула Люку руку. Озадаченный Люк в свою очередь деактивировал свой меч и ответил рукопожатием. Прежде, чем Люк смог прокомментировать или спросить об истинных причинах поступка ситха, судно, дистанционно управляемое Алемой Рар, врезалось в купол станции, что вызвало общую разгерметизацию и срочную эвакуацию. Жертва thumb|Последняя дуэль Люка с Люмией После убийства Джейсеном Мары Джейд, Люмия дала ему время, чтобы объединить Галактику. Тем временем, Люмия направилась к Люку Скайуокеру и убедила его в том, что именно она убила Мару Джейд. Люк вступил поединок с Люмией и убил её, заканчивая эру террора. Позже Люк обнаружил, что Люмия не могла являться причиной смерти его жены, и настоящий убийца на время остался неизвестным. Личность и черты характера Начиная свою карьеру как двойной агент, Люмия был часто обманчиво управляема, оставляя свою истинную индивидуальность неизвестной никому. Ее идеологическая обработка в раннем возрасте сделала ее полностью лояльной к Империи. После присоединения к Альянсу в качестве Ширы Бри, ее общительность и саркастическое остроумие сделали то, что она понравилась мятежникам. Ее бесстрашное отношение сделало ее квалифицированным пилотом и солдатом. При возвращении после гибели Вейдера и Палпатина, Леди ситхов была разгневана и зла, готовя месть против повстанцев и Люка Скайуокера. При работе с нагаи она была холодной и жестокой, находя удовольствие в боли других существ. Её потребность в мести перевешивала любые привязанности, о чём свидетельствует её внезапный союз с тофами против нагаи, перешедшими в союз с Альянсом. После продолжения её работы с Осколком Империи последовали годы изоляции. При повторном её появлении в 40 ПБЯ Люмия утверждала, что больше не наполнена ненавистью и местью, хотя Джейсен Соло часто подвергал это утверждение сомнению. Люмия действительно уже не страдала приступами садизма, как это было в прошлом. После того как Джейсен согласился стать её учеником, она поставила благосостояние Джейсена выше своего, когда жизнь Джейсена была в опасности. Люмия в конечном счёте пожертвовала собственной жизнью, разрешив Люку думать, что его жену убила именно она. Навыки и способности В дополнении к полевому и пилотскому обучению, Бри находилась под опекой Дарта Вейдера, обнаружившего её потенциал в Силе. Она обучалась многочисленным формам боя, включая стили боя эчани и ногри. Кроме того, Шира подверглась многочисленным биологическим изменениям, обеспечивающим ускоренное заживление ранений и повышение болевого порога. Появления *''Star Wars: The Interactive Video Board Game'' *''Star Wars 56: Coffin in the Clouds'' *''Star Wars 57: Hello, Bespin, Good-bye!'' *''Star Wars 58: Sundown!'' *''Star Wars 59: Bazarre'' *''Star Wars 60: Shira's Story'' *''Star Wars 61: Screams in the Void'' *''Star Wars 62: Pariah!'' *''Star Wars 63: The Mind Spider'' *''Star Wars 65: Golrath Never Forgets'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars 88: Figurehead'' *''Star Wars 95: No Zeltrons'' *''Star Wars 96: Duel With a Dark Lady'' *''Star Wars 97: Escape'' *''Star Wars 100: First Strike'' *''Star Wars 107: All Together Now'' *''A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker'' * *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Revelation'' *''Invincible'' *''Crosscurrent'' *''Riptide'' *''Outcast'' *''Backlash'' *''Allies'' *''Ascension'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 18: Claws of the Dragon, Part 5'' }} Источники * *''The Art of Star Wars Galaxy: Volume Two'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' * *''The Essential Chronology'' * * * * *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' * * * * * * * * * *''The New Essential Chronology'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Comics Companion'' * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Legacy of the Force Round-Robin Interview'' * *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Legacy of the Force'' * *''Threats of the Galaxy'' * * * * * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * * * * *''Jedi Academy Training Manual'' * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 24'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 33'' *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' * *''The Unknown Regions'' * *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' * * * * * * * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' * }} Внешние ссылки * *Люмия на сайте "holonet.ru" Категория:Тёмные лорды ситхов Категория:Женщины Категория:Персонажи по алфавиту Категория:Жители Корусанта Категория:Киборги Категория:Руки Императора Категория:Люди Категория:Пилоты Имперского Флота Галактической Империи Категория:Охотники на джедаев Категория:Пилоты Разбойной эскадрильи Категория:Лорды Ситхов Люмии Категория:Личный состав Гвардии Галактического Альянса Категория:Разведчики Галактической Империи Категория:Ситхи-мастера Категория:Лорды ситхов Ордена Бэйна Категория:Палачи и допросчики Категория:Умершие в 40 ПБЯ Категория:Чувствительные к Силе повстанцы